The wolf with dragon's blood
by Namikaze 2330
Summary: Rhaegar wins the war and after taking the throne from his father he travels with Eddard Stark South to Dorne there he finds Lyanna dying in child birth. Now fourteen years later Rhaegar visits the North to finally meet his son, but a new threat is rising in Essos this threat will divide the seven kingdoms. Brother will fight Brother and Dragons will fight Dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own A Song of Ice and fire.**

 **Please don't forget to review:**

 **Jon Snow:**

Jon stood in the courtyard of Winterfell with his Uncle, Aunt, and Cousins waiting to welcome his father Rhaegar Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms and his host. Jon was now approaching his fourteenth name day and was looking forward to meeting his father for the first time. Jon was tall and lean rather than the tall burly build that most Northerners had. This was due to Jon's hunts on foot. Jon's daily sword training had also made his muscle's strong and clearly defined. He had his mother's Dark Brown hair and his father's dark indigo eyes.

After Rhaegar took the throne from his mad father and spared Robert and his allies, he and Eddard Stark had ridden South to Dorne to retrieve Eddard's sister Lyanna; but when they arrived the found Lyanna dying from childbirth. After this they returned to Kings Landing where they decided Jon's future. To protect Jon and keep him from attempting to take the throne should he ever desire it. Rhaegar agreed that Jon would be raised in Winterfell. Jon was raised by Lord Eddard as if he was his own son and loved by all of Eddard's children especially Arya and Robb. Catelyn Stark on the other hand despised Jon because she saw him as a reminder of what her and her husband had lost in the war and Jon couldn't blame her considering that his father's taking of his mother led to the deaths of thousands of soldiers and civilians. Now though, Jon was excited to meet his father, but he was also afraid at how the Queen Elia and her children would react to him. Jon had also heard that his Father had found Dragon eggs in the cities of Essos and even transported many wild dragons to Dragonstone that had been living in the remote areas of Essos far away from the human eye.

Jon was snapped out of his musings by the sound of horses approaching. Suddenly a white stallion rounded the corner carrying a tall man with white hair, on his left was a girl around Jon's age with white hair, and on his right a woman with olive colored skin and dark black hair. Behind these three rode four children and one older women. One girl was a little older than Jon and Robb and looked like the spitting image of the Dornish women that rode ahead of her. Next to her was a child around Jon's age who looked much like the man that led the group. Finally, next to the older women where two children near Arya's age that looked every bit Targaryen's and appeared to be twins. As the Targaryen host arrived Jon looked up to see see Four Dragons varying in size, but none yet big enough to ride or be used in combat from what Jon could tell flying over Winterfell.

Eddard Stark and his family knelt and Jon followed their example and soon the man that had been leading the group was off his horse and approaching Lord Stark. "Rise Lord Stark it is good to see you and your family are well." The man known as King Rhaegar stated as the rest of his caravan began to dismount. "You already know my Queen Elia and my sister Daenerys." As the two women riding beside him approached the group. "It is a pleasure to see you well my Queen and you as well Princess." Eddard responded as he kissed both women's hands. "You also should remember my Mother and my first two children as well." Rhaegar stated as the Older woman that had rode behind them approached the group. "Queen Rhaella, Prince Aegon, and Princess Rhaenys it is a great pleasure to see you all well it has been far to long." Eddard stated as he kissed the hands of Rhaella and Rhaenys and gave Aegon a respectful bow. "These two girls are my youngest, meet Visenya and Rhaenyra." Rhaegar stated as he motioned the two girls forward and Lord stark quickly kissed both their hands. "If you'd like, I will show you to the Great Hall my King and get you and your family to some place warm." Eddard responded as he gestured for Rhaegar toward a door, but as he did this Jon saw King Rhaegar's gaze that had been scanning the crowd settle on him. Then King Rhaegar walked towards Jon. Jon panicked and quickly knelt before the King as he approached. He had hoped that his father would meet him in private away from the attention, but now Jon could feel the hate filled eyes of Catelyn Stark focusing on him, but before Rhaegar could say anything a rider riding at full gallop was heard riding up the road towards the main keep.

"My Lord Stark there has been a wildling attack on my village they have taken our children. Please my Lord help us?" The man frantically asked as Lord Stark flagged the man down and made himself visible to the man. As Jon heard this he quickly stood and approached his Uncle. "My Lord allow me and my men to go and search for these wildlings. We know these lands and are the best chance you have at rescuing those children. The Wildlings will be hard to find considering they prefer to travel in small groups." Jon stated trying to provide Lord Stark with a quick answer to his problem.

 _As Jon said this he thought of when he first asked his uncle to allow him to create a group of men that specialized in tracking down criminals and wildlings that made it past the wall. In return for this service they would receive a small farm to raise a family on. To Jon's surprise his Uncle had agreed and the offer had surprisingly brought many bastards sons to the North._

"Call your men Jon and be quick, I want this threat hunted down and the children brought back alive." Lord Eddard said as Lady Catelyn had started to respond to Jon, surely telling Jon to mind his place. "As you will my Lord" Jon said as he stepped back turned to his cousins. "Arya please run and tell Gendry to get the men ready double quick and meet me here in the court yard he will make sure the others get the message." Jon said as Arya quickly ran off being the fastest of Lord Eddard's children Jon knew she would reach Gendry's forge in no time. He then turned bowed to Rhaegar and his family, then strode off towards his room.

Jon quickly pulled out his ranger clothes which consisted of two layers one of an oily skin than kept his body warm and a furry outer layer to keep the cold away with a hood with a balaclava built into it. Jon quickly changed into it and grabbed his sword, bow, arrows, his navigation charts for the North, and finally his compass.

Jon walked back towards the court yard where he found his horse saddled and ready with Robb standing next to it. As Jon approached the horse Robb quickly gave him a hug followed by a quick word of "be safe Sand" To which Jon responded chuckling "and you to Stark" he then turned to see his Uncle and Father approaching him. Before Jon could bow he was stopped by Rhaegar "No need to bow son, your Uncle has assured me that you will be safe and I look forward to being able to talk with you upon your return." Rhaegar stated and hugged Jon who did nothing for a second the returned the hug it felt weird being hugged by his father he had never felt anything like it.

To Jon's surprise after Rhaegar had finished, up stepped Rhaella. "I look forward to talking to you as well I am interested to hear of your life my Grandchild" she said as she stepped forward and hugged Jon "as do I" Daenerys said as her mother let go and she hugged Jon. Finally, after hugging his Aunt, Jon received the biggest surprise of all when Queen Elia stepped in front of him with a necklace that had a dragon etched into purple stone in her hands and motioned for Jon to lower his head which he did. "Let this necklace remind you of who you are and help to guide you home safely" she said as Jon was speechless for a minute then quickly responded with a quick "thank you my queen" as he said this suddenly nineteen other horses and riders arrived in the court yard.

Jon quickly climbed onto his black horse this horse wasn't as big as the massive war horses that where popular in the North and was smaller looking much like the Dornish horses. Jon rode his horse to where he was in front of his men. "As you have heard we have been called upon to chase down a group of Wildlings that have captured the children of this man's village!" Jon yelled as he pointed at the man. "We will bring back these children to their parents and we will show these Wildlings why it is not wise to travel South of the wall!" Jon finished as his men yelled. As he did this, the master of the stables opened up a pin and out strode two massive Direwolves one white as snow with red eyes and the the other black as the long night with dark grey eyes and Jon looked over at the two as they approached him on either side and smirked. He remembered the day that he found them.

 _He, Robb, Bran, and Lord Stark where returning from beheading a deserter of the Nights Watch when they came across an elk that had been taken down and brutally killed. A few yards away they found a female Direwolf dead with part of the Elk's antler broken off in her throat she had five pups nursing on her Jon convinced Eddard that the Stark children where meant to have them and as they where being taken away Jon heard a small yip near the stream and approached to find two runts one male one female. The white male he named Ghost after the color of his fur. The Black Female he named Lyanna after his mother._

The Southern Lords and Ladies drew back at the sight of the two massive direwolves that easily came up to a man's mid rift thanks to Jon feeding and exercising them daily. Jon smirked at the Lords and Ladies reactions to his wolves as he scanned across the crowd he saw a Dornish girl that showed no such fear. She had dark ringlets and was of noble birth based on her dress. Jon and her locked eyes for a brief second before Jon turned and led his men out of Winterfell and into the wilds of the North.

 **A/N: The reason for this reaction to the Direwolves is because even though they are used to dragons they have never seen a Direwolf and do not know what to expect.**

 **Elia Martell:**

Elia watched as her husband's bastard child rode to bring back the children of this village. She remembered how long it took for her and Rhaegar to patch their marriage after the war and for her to forgive him. She also didn't blame Lyanna for what happened and she certainly didn't blame Jon. Based on how Jon reacted to her giving him the necklace he thought she would hate him. She now wished she and Rhaegar had come North sooner she would have like to have gotten to know Jon before this point in his life.

As she watched she couldn't help but notice how these men followed Jon without question and how the other Northern Nobles acted around them treating as if they where a disease or something. From what Lord Stark had told Rhaegar this must be the group Jon started that was made up mostly of bastards. Lord Stark motioned for Rhaegar and the rest of their entourage to come inside. "Come inside my Lords and Ladies we have prepared a great feast for you" Eddard Stark said as he walked into the Keep Rhaegar following close behind.

As the rest of the entourage shuffled in she waited and felt someone walk up beside her. She turned to her daughter see her daughter Rhaenys and her niece Arianne Martell standing next to her. "What do you think of him?" she asked her daughter and niece as they all looked down the road Jon Snow had taken. "He seems haunted by something that he feels he can not escape…" her niece responded and Elia couldn't help the curious look on her nieces faces "but he seems to be someone I would like to know better" Arianne finished. "Same here I would like to get to know my brother better." Rhaenys replied as the three turned to find the youngest Stark girl Arya standing behind them looking at them questionably.

"I have a question for you my Queen if you would allow me?" Arya asked as she gave a slight bow to Elia. "Go a head what is it you wish to ask." Elia responded as she motioned Arya to stand. "I was curious as to why Jon is not a Targaryen from what I understand my Aunt Lyanna and King Rhaegar married before Jon was conceived so why would he be given a bastard's name?" Arya asked and looked at the Queen waiting for her answer. "Well he was given a bastard's name to please my brother Prince Doran because he feared that Jon would take the throne from Aegon." The Queen answered as Arya nodded knowing that if she disputed that Jon should be a Targarayen it would possibly damage any chance Jon had to get to know his family.

 **A/N: Arya is only acting this way because it is the Queen and she doesn't want to hurt Jon in any form or fashion.**

"Know child I'm guessing from you question that you and Jon are close?" The Queen asked as she and the and the other two girls approached Arya. "Yes we are your grace." Arya answered worried of what the Queen might ask her. "I would like for you to come visit my husband, children, and I so that we might know more about Jon." The Queen watching as Arya thought over the the proposal for a minute. "I would love to my Queen if that will help you and your family to accept and understand Jon faster." Arya responded upon realizing that this proposal would on help Jon.

 **A/N: For those that state that Elia couldn't have anymore children for the sake of this story it will be important later for there to be more Targarayens. Also PM me or review who you want Jon to end up with. Right know I am thinking Daenerys, Rhaenyra, or Arianne but it could be anyone let me know who you think and I'll add them to the poll. Before people yell about incest the Targarayen's where known practitioners of incest and it is doubtful this would stop sense the only reason Rhaegar was not married to a sister is because when he came of age there wasn't a sister or close cousin for him to marry.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire:**

 **Please don't forget to review:**

 **A/N: Ok so the poll sits as this**

 **Arianne: 6**

 **Daenerys: 3**

 **Rhaenyra: 3**

 **A Week Later:**

 **Elia Martell:**

It had been a week since they had arrived in Winterfell all the Lords of the North had arrived to greet the Royal entourage and some nobles from elsewhere such as Robert Baratheon who came up from Storm's End deciding he wanted to see his old friend Eddard Stark bringing with him his wife Cersei Lannister and there four children. Also Tywin Lannister the Kings Hand and his son Jaime Lannister along with his wife Ashara Dayne rode up from Casterly Rock. Elia was very excited to see her old friend Ashara since they had been close for much of their lives.

 **A/N: In order to award Tywin for helping him take the throne Rhaegar released Jaime from his Kings Guard so that Tywin didn't have to worry about his heir. Jaime also is married to Ashara Dayne and has two children with her. In this universe Jaime and Cersei don't have kids since they are separated by such a great distance.**

While Jon had been away Arya had told them much about Jon. She had even hinted at Lady Catelyn's despise for him and Arya explained she had no idea why her mother acted in this way. She also described that Jon was very solitary to the point that he never danced with any girls at feasts. Rhaegar was curious as to why this was and planned to ask Jon why he acted like this.

Know Elia stood with Rhaella, Daenerys, and Arianne looking over the lands that surrounded Winterfell. They saw the rapidly approaching Tyrell banners and could see the preparations being made to receive them. "Well should we go meet them?" Daenerys asked as she turned to the stairs. "Yes we should." Elia said as she and Rhaella followed down the stairs and into the courtyard.

Elia, Daenerys, Arianne, and Rhaella stood next to Rhaegar and his children, along with House Stark, and House Baratheon as House Tyrell's road into the main courtyard of Winterfell. Rhaegar and the rest of the Royal family greeted them, but as Lord Stark stepped forward one of the guards yelled out from the top of the tower. "My Lord more riders approaching from the North it looks to be Jon Sand and his men." The guard stated as house Tyrell rushed to move out of the way. The Queen of Thorns and her two youngest grandchildren dismounted and stood next to the Starks and the Royal family.

They suddenly heard the clattering of horsemen as they rode into the courtyard ten of the Horsemen where carrying children with them as they came to a halt. Elia saw Jon Sand dismount his horse quickly and easily. "Fetch the Maester quickly we have wounded men!" Jon yelled as Lord Stark ordered his men to help Jon as he and his men dismounted. As they dismounted Jon's Direwolves approached House Stark and sat next to Arya Stark. The Tyrell's where shocked by this and gave the Direwolves questioning glances, but didn't say anything and then focused back on the scene in front of them.

The Lords and Ladies watched as Jon's men unloaded the children and took them to their parents who where overjoyed at their children's return. After this they carried three men to the Maester's chambers but Jon and one of his men around his age with black hair remain standing next to a horse with a rider draped across it's saddle with a cloak covering the body. Jon looked up at the man next to him. "Well Gendry we should have a Funeral Pyre prepared for Jayden." Jon said as the rest of the men returned and he turned to face them. "You all know what must be done, tomorrow we will prepare a Pyre and send our friend Jayden Flowers off as a man of his courage should. Tonight though return to your families and prepare for tomorrow. You are dismissed." As Jon said this the men walked forward and helped lift the man and carry him into the castle where his body would be prepared.

After this the Lords and Ladies headed inside and out of the cold. As Jon walked past he was stopped by Rhaegar who motioned for him to follow along with rest of his family and Arianne along with his Kingsguard. They walked into the massive guest rooms that the king had been given where the Royal family and Arianne took a seat, but Jon remained standing. "Jon please take a seat." Rhaegar stated as motioned to an empty seat across from him. "Thank you my King." Jon responded as he began to take a seat, but Rhaegar responded before Jon could take a seat. "Jon please don't call me that I am your father…" Rhaegar responded then paused gathering his thoughts. "I understand that you must be confused why you have a bastard's name even though your mother and I married…" Rhaegar tried to explain but before he could Jon raised his hand to stop Rhaegar.

"Father I am pretty sure that I know why you gave me a bastard name. First off you gave me that out of fear that I would want my brother's throne, but I believe that Prince Doran Martell twisted your arm on this out of fear that I could possible usurp the Iron throne putting his family at risk this pressure forced you to give me a bastard name. Now I do not blame House Martell or Prince Doran for I would probably react much the same way to a possible threat to my family's safety. I also do not blame you father for you did what was necessary for the Seven Kingdoms to remain stable which is your duty before being a father. As for the Iron Throne, I do not want it for I have not been groomed to rule and am better suited to fighting or commanding troops." Jon responded as the room was deafly quiet.

Finally, Rhaella recovered first from the shock first and appeared to begin crying as she stared at Jon. "Why are you so forgiving?" She asked as Daeneyrs wrapped an arm around her. "It's what my mother would want even if the rest of the Seven Kingdoms hate and despise me she would not want to hate my father or his family. Even if they believe me to be a threat, even if they hate me, even if they never give me anything but a bastard's name she would want me to love and protect them just as I do my Uncle and Cousins." At this Rhaegar stood up and approached Jon. "Jon I never wanted you to be hurt or suffer from my actions. A man can only admit when he was wrong and ask forgiveness." Rhaegar stood in front of Jon staring into his dark indigo eyes waiting for Jon to respond. "Father it does me no good to be angry at my situation that was caused by some of the choices you made, but I know that you will blame yourself if I don't forgive you so I forgive you father for everything." Jon responded as he wrapped his father in a hug. "Know father I am sorry but I must check on my men I will be available anytime after that just ask the servant and they will point you in my direction." Jon responded as he released his father. "Ok son you are dismissed." Rhaegar said as Jon bowed and turned and left.

 **A few hours later:**

Rhaella, Elia, and Arianne were now walking into the Godswood where they heard that Jon had went after checking on his men. They decided to seek Jon out while the King was busy responding to the issues of the Seven Kingdom's, Daenerys was responding to letters on the issues of Dragonstone, and the children where at their lessons with the Maester. They arrived at the heart tree to find Jon sharpening his sword with his direwolves laying next to him, but as they approached they saw Jon talking to someone and as they got closer they realized it was Tyrion Lannister. "I wonder what they are talking about?" Arianne asked as they stopped for a brief moment. "Well shall we find out." Rhaella said as they continued on toward Jon and Tyrion. "My Queen." Jon said as Elia approached and bowed. As Tyrion turned and bowed as well. "How is your appointment as master of coin going Lord Tyrion?" Elia asked as she motioned both of them to rise. "It is going well you Majesty it helps that your husband actually listens to my plans to help stimulate the economy so that we can be debt free from the Iron bank and my father.

Arianne looked at Jon as Tyrion finished his conversation with the Queen about the economy. "I don't believe we have been formally introduced I am Arianne Martell." Arianne as she turned to Jon and extended her hand towards him. She noticed Jon pale as he kissed her hand and stood up. "I am Jon Sand Your Highness." Jon responded stiffly and looked at Arianne fearfully. "Please call me Arianne Jon and don't be afraid I am not mad at about the things you said about my father most people I know would have reacted with much less understanding than you did." Arianne responded before Jon's face flooded with relief. "Thank you Arianne." Jon responded as he sheathed the sword he had been sharpening and motioned for Arianne, Elia, and Rhaella to have a seat where Jon had been sitting and Jon and Tyrion remained standing. "So what can we do for you Your Grace?" Jon asked Elia as she and other ladies sat down.

"Well we wanted to come and talk to you Jon and thank you for being so understanding as to why Rhaegar did what he did." Elia responded as both Arianne and Rhaella nodded heads in agreement. "It is no problem my Queen it would do me little good to hate my father for what he did and would only hurt my relationship with my family." Jon answered as his wolves stood up and flanked Jon on either side. All of the sudden a horn from Winterfell sounded and Jon turned towards the castle as a messenger bird landed on his shoulder. Jon reached up and took the small note off the the birds leg and read it. "Well Lord Tyrion you where curious about the Skagosi look's like my friend Sakar Crowl has decided to visit the King and my Uncle. The first Lord of Skagosi to travel to Winterfell in many generations." Jon Stated as he turned and began to gather his supplies. "I thought their where three Lords of Skagos what about Lord's Stane and Magnar?" Tyrion asked as he had a puzzled look on his face. "House's Stane and Magnar where both defeated about a year ago ending the civil war that had plagued the Island for many generations. All that remains of either house is Hagar Magnar son of Taroth Magnar leader of House Magnar, but upon his father's defeat he and his army left the Island and disappeared and have yet to be tracked down." Jon informed Tyrion as he and the rest of the group walked towards Winterfell.

 **A Few Minutes Later Winterfell Courtyard:**

As they approached the main courtyard Arianne, Rhaella, and Elia listened closely to Jon and Tyrion as Jon described the culture and events on Skagos and why Tyrion was now running into Skagosi trading vessels so much more often this year than in previous years. Which had been due to the end of the civil war and the efforts of Jon's friend Sakar Crowl to modernize and develop Skagos into a trading hub for the North. "There culture seems very blunt and unrefined." Tyrion stated to Jon. "There culture is what used to be popular throughout the North and focuses on two thing devotion to the old gods and honor in all facets of life." Jon responded in an admiring tone that shocked the rest of the group as they entered the main courtyard.

"Lord Crowl this is a pleasant surprise." Ned Stark stated as he walked towards a dark haired man that appeared to be around four years older than Jon and much taller and bulkier than Jon. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lord Stark. Allow me to introduce to you my sister Yasine." Sakar said as he stepped aside for a beautiful red haired green eyed girl around Jon's age. It is a pleasure to meet you my lady." Lord Stark stated as he kissed her hand. "It is my pleasure to meet you as well Jon and Gendry told me quite a lot about you?" Yasine stated as she looked behind Lord Stark and saw the King standing there. "Your majesty apologies for our rudeness my brother and I did not see you." Yasine said as she and Sakar gave a respectful bow to Rhaegar. "There is no need for you to apologize my Lord and Lady I only just arrived a few moments ago, know please stand up." Rhaegar responded as he motioned them to stand up straight. "Thank you your majesty, but there is some gifts I wish to give you." Sakar said as he motioned one of his men forward who handed him a sword that was black with red dragons on it. "This my King is your house's ancestral sword Blackfyre and I give it to you as a gift as well as the gift of the gold I brought in my caravan which should pay off the many years of debt the Skagosi have wracked up as well as excess to make for our many years of isolation and civil war that have prevented us from being your loyal subjects." Sakar said as he handed the sword to Rhaegar and bowed again. Rhaegar drew the sword and looked at it in shock. "I had given up on finding this blade long ago you must be rewarded." Rhaegar stated as Sakar stood up. "My King it is not I who deserve much of the credit, but another." Sakar responded at this Rhaella, Elia, Arianne, and Tyrion noticed Jon become uncomfortable at the mention of another person. "Then bring him forward he should at least receive my gratitude." Rhaegar responded anxiously looking at the caravan as Sakar smiled. "Arinbjorn Swarta step forward!" Sakar yelled after which everyone looked around curiously.

 **A/N: Arinbjorn Swarta is supposed to mean Jon War Born in Norse which I will use as the language of the** **Skagosi.**

Arianne and the rest of the group where shocked when Jon stepped forward to just in front of the crowd. "Jon it is good to see you again my friend." Sakar says as he walks forward and gives Jon a great bone crushing hug. "This my King is the man that should receive most of the credit for finding your ancestral sword and allowing my people to prosper." Sakar stated as he motioned for another guard to step forward. "As a payment for your services to me and all Skagosi by bringing about the end of our Civil War I present to you this sword and before you refuse Jon I must insist since the you and Gendry left before I could give you proper rewards." Sakar stated as he extended a black that had a much smaller than usual hand guard. The sword had white wolves and red dragons locked in intertwining patterns running down the handle and scabbard. Jon took the sword from Sakkar and drew it an was shocked when he saw the familiar wavy patterns on the steel with the words winter is coming on one face of the blade and fire and blood on the other. "This is Valyrian steel." Jon stated surprised at how light the blade was as well. "Well what did you expect you delivered my people from years of civil war and laid down the base for our modernization and becoming a center of trade in the North." Sakar responded as he walked up beside Jon and clasped his shoulder. "You are Jon War Born slayer of Taroth Magnar and hero of the Skagosi civil war and yet the victory feast had only ended a few minutes and you Gendry disappear back to mainland leaving behind scrolls of knowledge that helped me to guide my people and yet you expected me to not give you anything. Jon you have done enough for my people to earn five of those swords and still have a small keep to call your home." Sakar said as he and Jon stared at each other. "As blunt as ever Sakar I have missed you." Jon said as the two began to chuckle between themselves when Yasine approached Jon and gave him a hug. "It is good to see you again Yasine. Still good with a bow?" Jon asked as he and Sakar chuckled as Yasine glared at Jon. "Better than you by know I imagine." Yasine stated as Jon continued to chuckle. "You are right I am more skilled with a blade." Jon stated plainly. "So where is Gendry I need kick his ass for leaving without telling me?" Yasine asked as Sakar laughed. "Don't hurt him to bad sister I might need him in the future." Sakar stated as Jon joined in the laughter. Suddenly Jon looked over and saw Rhaegar approaching the small group flanked by Jon's Uncle and Robert Baratheon.

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner life really kicked my but this semester. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to vote and review please.**

 **Also to eplain why Rhaegar did what he did to Jon was to prevent tensions with Dorne from boiling over since the where less affected by the war than most regions which would have made it harder to deal with them especially since they provide most of the support for Rhaegar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note Please Read:**

 **A/N: I wanted to draft this note to update y'all on the story. First of all I wanted to thank you all for the large amount of positive support for the story. I wanted to inform you that this story will not be continued as is, however the story I am currently working on will have most if not all of the major aspects of this story here are the changes that will come.**

 **Jon will be a Targaryen I realize know how unbelievable it is to have otherwise so I hope you can agree with this change.**

 **Jon will be 16 and Skagosi civil war has yet to come to an end I did this so that rather than having several chapters of flashbacks we will Jon through this war that shapes him rather than having it in the past.**

 **Catelyn Stark will not treat Jon with animosity, but she will not act as a mother figure to Jon.**

 **Jon will be fostered and raised by Maege Mormont whom in my fan fiction will be significantly younger and very close to Lyanna Stark.**

 **Elia does not have more children I for some reason when I thought up this story completely spaced that Aegon nearly killed her and because of that she couldn't have children.**

 **This is up to y'all, but I am re opening the voting on who Jon will be with. The options I've been considering are:**

 **Jon/Joanna Lannister Jaime and Ashara's daughter because of Jaime and Tywin's actions to protect Rhaegar's family and see him on the Iron Throne.**

 **Jon/Arianne Martell same reasons as before.**

 **Jon/Margery Tyrell to strengthen the ties with Highgarden.**

 **Jon/Dacey Mormont because they grew up together and are close I was thinking of this relationship will be more of a brother and sister relationship, but it's there if y'all want.**

 **Please leave a review of what you think and who you want Jon to be with.**


End file.
